my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro Kanjo
"Emotions are such a powerful thing, you know." - Kokoro Kanjo Kokoro Kanjo (感情心 Kanjō Kokoro) is the school counselor for U.A.. Appearance Kokoro is a slender woman of average height, with shoulder-length gray hair and purple eyes. She wears a purple blazer open over a white blouse, a black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Personality Kokoro is a quiet, somewhat withdrawn woman. She is often described as "emotionless" by others, however. This is due to her trying to control her Quirk by controlling her emotions. She is quite fond of the students. She has a critical view of society, in particular, the hero industry and villains. She shows distaste for the showmanship and corruption amongst Pro. Heroes, and especially dislikes heroes who let their ego and need to show off with over-the-top moves get in the way of helping civilians and other heroes. She is also a firm believer that heroes should be held responsible for their own crimes, such as purposefully abusing the power their position holds. History Kokoro is an alumni of U.A.'s General Studies Department. After graduating from U.A. she attended an unspecified university. She worked hard, and earned her Bachelor's, Masters, and Doctorate in Psychology in only eight and a half years, as opposed to the usual eleven total. Within half a year of this, she earned her license to use her Quirk in her job as a therapist. For the next few years, she worked as a therapist for Pro. Heroes. At around the end of the Hideout Raid Arc, she was approached with the job offer of becoming U.A.'s school counselor. Quirk and Abilities Empathy (共感 Kyōkan): Kokoro’s Quirk makes her extremely sensitive to the pheromones released by other people's emotions, and she herself is capable of converting her own emotions into powerful pheromones that can easily influence the people around her. However, because her Quirk is one that is always active, she must keep a tight lid on her emotions, especially in closed areas. Her Quirk has a range of up to eighteen feet, and is most effective within three feet of herself. Keen Intellect: Kokoro is shown to possess keen observation skills, and uses said skill to help diagnose a patient by reading their body language. Relationships Sachimi Kanjo Sachimi is Kokoro's mother. Sachimi constantly pressured Kokoro to have perfect control over her Quirk, so the family could be happy, and punished her whenever she slipped up. This was the reason Kokoro developed depression at an early age. Their relationship only worsened after the death of Kokoro's father and Sachimi's husband, Hisahito, shortly before Kokoro entered U.A.. Kokoro has a very strained relationship with her mother to this day, and rarely, if ever, speaks to her. Hisahito Kanjo Hisahito was Kokoro's father, and a Pro. Hero prior to his demise. Kokoro was quite close to her father, and as a child, wanted to be a hero just like him. Hisahito was the one to patiently help Kokoro learn to use and control her Quirk. However, due to his work as a Pro. Hero, he was often away from home, leaving Kokoro with her mother. Despite his frequent absences, Kokoro loved her father dearly, and was almost always happy to see him. Trivia * Her given name contains the kanji for heart (心). The word “Kanjō” means “emotion” and is written with the same kanji in her surname. * Her estimated IQ level is 156. * Her favorite food is miso soup. *She likes the color purple and puzzles. *Her office is located down the hall from the infirmary. Category:Characters Category:U.A. Staff Category:Females Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users